Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $1$ and the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the product of $-6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (5x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(5x+1)}$ $-6(5x+1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(5x+1)-8$.